1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk testing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hard disk testing method under an operating environment of an extensible firmware interface (EFI) system.
2. Related Art
The hard disk device is a main component of a computer and is the most important device in the storage system of the computer, which not only has the function of recording data information, but the property thereof also has a direct influence on the property of the whole computer system. As a storage device, whether or not the hard disk has damaged areas is an important index of its property. Therefore, whether or not the storage space of the whole disk can be fully tested is a problem to be solved of the current technology.
Under the test environment of EFI shell, during the reading and writing for storage areas of the hard disk, when some sectors occupied by the EFI system are read, if reading and writing are performed directly with a processing method of installing an ordinary file, the lack of EFI's protection to the system files results in a system crash. Therefore, the system file areas need to be protected, and the related system files need to be stored in the hard disk due to the system itself. The storage of the system files occupies some hard disk space, so when testing the storage space occupied by the system files or other files, it is very difficult to realize an overall test for the storage space.